The Vampire Silver
by Vampiric Zekushion
Summary: Silver,a new person from Destiny Islands.She dreams of going to other worlds to save her island from getting destroy by her.She is a starving vampire out for blood and if Riku gets in the way she may kill or turn him...I suck badly at summeries
1. Ch1

_**The Vampire Silver**_

Summery:Silver,a new person from Destiny Islands.She dreams of going to other worlds to save her island from getting destroy by her.She is a starving vampire out for blood and if Riku gets in the way she may kill or turn him...I suck badly at summeries.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance/Drama

* * *

You may say this is just another stupid story that some fucking crazyperson wrote. Well your wrong about this one I am the real thing, a creature of the night, some freak that needs to feed on humans every night, some un dead thing that drinks blood from God's living creatures. I hate this curse and yet I enjoy it to. Well let me tell you how I became a creature of the night. It all started on the island where I was born, Destiny Islands it was the year of July, the most hottest day of the year. There was crying in the hospital where my mother, Silva and my father...I think his name was Sephiroth he was by my mothers side as she was giving birth to me. He was holding Silva's hand as she tightens her grip.

About an hour later there were baby cry's coming from the room as I opened my eyes for the first time and taking my first breath of air. I looked around the room, it had pale blue painted wooden walls. I looked at first my mother then my father then the three lady doctors and a small silver haired boy, a chestnut hair colored boy as they look at me before they are forced to go out of the room. Only my mom and dad were her with me, they put me in a small white soft blanket keeping me warm as I soon stopped crying, slowly falling asleep.

I wake up a few hours later in my mothers arms while she says to my father "Oh Sephiroth isn't she beautiful?" After a moment he replies to her question. "Yes Silva she has your beautiful ocean blue eyes...we don't know what her hair will be" "We'll know when it grows...I hope she'll have your beautiful soft silver hair" "Yes but isn't Silver an odd name for her" "Sephiroth Pendragon!" "Sorry sorry I think it's just different" "Aren't we all different in a way?" "Yes I suppose your right...now get some rest" "Okay" She then hands me carefully and gently to Sephiroth as she lays back on her pillow, closing her eyes as I look up at him before he goes to the door pushing the handle down and going out.

He walks on the sand with me in his arms. We got into a boat as he put me down on the bottom as he took out a paddle then putting it into the water pulling and pushing. It splashes a bit as it goes through my ears. We soon stopped as he scoops me up with his gentle, strong arms as we get out and onto a wooden dock then he walks onto the sand and into a small house then up the stairs and out another door as he walks across a bridge then to a small island where the small silver haired boy was, sitting on a tree with yellow star shaped fruits. He looks up at me then Sephiroth "hello Mr. Pendragon" He says in a small voice. "Hello Riku...how are you this evening?" Sephiroth says nicely. "oh just thinking of she" he says as he points at me. "oh Riku your funny" "me know but me still like her she is beautiful" "oh go on its late why don't you go home and go to bed" "okay good bye Sephiroth and princess" he laughs as he runs across the bridge then into the sea shack and out to the docks. I watched as Sephiroth picks off one of the star shaped fruit. "Silver...this is what as known as a Paopu Fruit...if you share this with someone you really care about you will be a part of each others lives forever...through eternity...don't forget it, ok?" He sighs a bit before walking with me still in his arms back through the sea shack then to the docks then into the boat as we head for home.

* * *

Silver: so ends chapter 1 please put your reviews

Riku: you are no princess

Silver: ha ha -runs-

Riku: HEY!-chases-


	2. Ch2

**_Vampire Silver_**

Three Years Later

* * *

It has been three years after I was born. It was my birthday and I invited Sora and Wakka and of coarse Riku. We had a nice party on the beach. We played Dodge the Blitz Ball, It was where we take turns throwing the ball and we did that all day with each other running on the beach. It was soon almost sundown and me and Riku went to The Secret Place he had shown me as we look at the carvings he and Sora did, we laugh at a few of them. 

It was soon time to go home. We both raced each other to the docks but Riku won I only smiled as my dad wasn't there so I got into Riku's boat while he took me home in his boat. After about ten minutes we were on my island and he waves goodbye to me as I walk to my house. As I go in I hear odd noises coming from my mothers room so I walked quietly over and peek in through a crack in the door and there I saw Sanga, Sora father on top of my mother. They weren't wearing a single thing on them as I hear my mouth shouting out Sanga's name with pleasure as if she was in heaven as he licks at her breasts. I walk slowly backwards with tears in my eyes. I then turn around, running upstairs crying softly my mother loves another man she loved Sanga not Sephiroth. "...no..."I whimper as I cry myself to sleep.

The next day I slowly wake up and slowly walk down stairs. My mother was making some fish fillet I sit down at the wooden table wondering where father was. "Mother...where's father?"

"he's out with his friends"

I go silent as she puts a plate with fish fillet in the plate in front of me. I ate it slowly and finished before hearing a knock on the door. I then run and open it. The silver haired six year old walks in. "...hello Riku"

"Hello Silver how are you doing this morning?"

"good" I wanted to forget about last night badly as Riku and I run outside to play with Sora and Wakka. "I want to show you someone who arrived on the Islands yesterday." I was puzzled. "you mean from across the sea...alone?

"yes"

"Wow so there are other worlds out there" Riku nods to me as we get into his boat. We slowly get to The Destiny Islands as a little girl sits by Sora on the beach. Her dark violet hair was a pretty sight to see. Her head turns slightly to me and Riku as she slowly gets up,Sora watches her closely as she walks over to us and she says in a low shy voice. "hello Silver and Riku its nice to meet you"

Riku nods and I look the other way."whats wrong Silver?" Sora said in a concerned voice. "...nothing I just didn't get enough sleep...hello..."She smiles at me before running around as Wakka walks over to us. "hey we have new comers today,ya? He says as one small boy with dirty blonde hair and a girl with long brown hair comes from behind him. "Hi my name is Tidus" then the girl speaks as she drags a jump rope with her. "I'm Selphie" I smile as I wave at them "hello guys and girls" I say as I bow to them then Riku says "lets go swimming" "Yay!" We all shout as all of us go into the sea shack one by one to change into our bathing suits. I wear a purple bathing suit with a small black flower on my chest. Then Riku was next and he came out with a black bathing suit with some blue coloring. Next was Selphie she came out with a yellow and orange bathing suit and Sora who came out with a red bathing suit then Kairi with a pink bathing suit Tidus was next and he comes out with a green and black suit. But Wakka just watches us. He swam for about two hours last night and didn't feel like swimming today. All of us go up the stairs and run out the back door of the shack and across the bridge to the small island with the Paopu Tree and jump off the edge making a big splash as we play. We had some toys and stuff filled with air so that we won't drown but Riku was the only one who could swim. We played all day in and out of the water for hours.

The sun slowly goes down and me and Riku sat on the docks he finally said "Hey Sil...?"

"hmmm yes Riku..?

"me and Sora are thinking about getting off this island...I want you to come with us...will you come with us? "I smile with delight as I nod. "yes I will"

"promise me you will not tell anyone that me and Sora are doing this"

"I promise I won't even tell a fish"

"good...oh its getting late we better get home" I nod before me and Riku slowly get up and walk to his boat. I was the first to get in then Riku got in we then go back home as the sun sets.

**

* * *

****so ends chapter two of The Vampire Silver I'll update as soon as I can but remember no reviews no story see you later**

**This has been dedicated to Kingdom Hearts Role Playing where Silver herself rps with her friends. If you want the link just email me. Thank You**


	3. Ch3

**Vampire Silver**

three mouths, twelve days later

Today I was woken up early by Sephiroth. He had excitement in his bluish eyes. It was dawn and I quickly was rushed into my cloths, a cute small red dress. Sephiroth put blue bows in my hair and makes her wear black shiny shoes with straps. When we went out we got into their boat and he paddles to another island,Darkios Island

When we got there Sephiroth held me in his arms and ran into a white painted wooden building. A lady in white talked to my father and gave me a chocolate paopu fruit before we walked we walked up some stairs and to a white room. I saw my mother on a white bed why she screams quietly as some other people walk in the room. Silvia smiles at me before we walked outside the room. We waited and waited then for changes we waited some more after a whole day till they let us in. There was my mother resting on a pillow looking down at a tiny bundle of blankets. I crawled to her and she shows me what was in the blankets. My eyes met ocean blue eyes, Sora's eyes, I shake my head and go back to Sephiroth staying in his arms. Sephiroth says in a soft voice "what is our baby boys name"

"his name is...its Allun"

"Allun what a nice name"

All I could say was "yeah" but I knew what my mom did with Sanga that night ARGH I didn't even want to think of that. She wanted to only go play with Riku and the others.

Its been only three days since my little brothers birth. I play on Destiny Island with my friends like usual but they talked mostly about my new little brother Allun, of how cute he was with his gorgeous ocean blue eyes. I was the only one that hated the parasite and yet I loved him. I was laying on the sandy beach all day sleeping and trying to relax.

* * *

Its been two years. It was a dark and cloudy night. Silva, my mother was really ill. Sephiroth, Sanga, everyone was at our house. I kept asking "Will mother be alright" but no one answered me. 

It was around midnight, there we lit up candles the color of peach. I looked to see Sephiroth crying, I saw my mothers beautiful aqua colored eyes closed. She was on satin sheets on the bed of their room she wasn't breathing either I knew she was gone but I didn't want to believe it. I started to cry with everyone else. I ran up the stairs slamming the door behind me Allun was in a blue crib in my room. He saw me on the bed sobbing then decided to walk over to me. He gets on top of the bed, lays beside me, nuzzling in my hair. I pushed him away but he lays next to me. I sobbed myself to sleep Allun didn't know what was going on though until tomorrow then he cried every night to come.

* * *

Its been years since that night I am finally fifteen years old while Allun was twelve or thirteen you decide for yourself. I stood about between 5'3-5'5 while Allun stood around 4'8-5'0. My silver hair got some gray in it as it went past my shoulders while it had more spikes down it. Allun's hair grew out more but it still looked like Sora's, the same cinnamon brown color. I wore a black sleeveless top with dark blue on the back like Riku's shirt, dark blue pants that are torn on the ends, black sandals, and a silver necklace with an odd heart on it. She found it on the shore of the beach. 

Allun wore a blue shirt with red strips on the sides, dark red shorts, and black tennis shoes. Well me, Allun, and the others always played together but I mostly played with only Riku while Allun plays and practice fights with Sora while me and Riku slowly collect stuff for the raft.

Later that day Wakka reported to us that there had been killings of animals recently but the odd thing was that there were no blood left in them. "Kinda odd ya?"

"Yeah"

"It sounds like some kind of vampire"

"sure does but those are just fairy tails"

"The thing about fairy tails is there's always some truth in them" Riku says silently looking at me and Wakka, sighed and looked up to the sky then grabs Wakka's blitz ball then throwing it at Riku, he catches it as we get Tidus, Selphy and Kairi to play dodge the blitz ball with us. It was soon sundown and we soon all went home knowing it was late.

When I got home I saw Allun waiting for me this gave me the chance to scare him. I put fake fangs in my mouth and put fake blood trickling down my chin. I kicked open the front door while grinning as evilly as I could, he looked terrified as he said "S-Silver...?" in a small innocent, boyish voice. I walked closer "yummy I'm going to have a little brother for supper now" Allun screamed before rushing up the stairs, running into his room, slamming the door, and hiding under his blue covers.

About an hour later I walked into his room, he was sobbing, I knew that I had done something very mean. I sat on his bed "Allun...? I'm so sorry I did that I didn't know you were afraid of vampires...please will you forgive me?" Allun got up, sat up before falling into my arms still crying "y-yes" He managed to say I rocked his head gently before laying him down, I laid beside him taking off our shoes, socks, all our closes except his under wear while I got on a rose colored night gown which hid my bra and panties from him, covering ourselves with the blanket before drifting off to sleep.

**

* * *

**_So ends chapter 3 please review I'll start on chapter 4 as fast as I can_

_Kengirl92: no I just couldn't find a last name and thankies for adding my story to your favorites._

_Lun4r-flow3r: I'm not that good at this much._

_Yuna Strife: thank you very much I will._

_luvable14: How is this for long?_


	4. Ch4

**Vampire Silver**

**Chapter 4:The Night Of Fate**

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys

* * *

I wake up, seeing the little brunette sleeping next to me with a smile I get up and get out of bed before going down the painted black wooden spiral stairs. I go to the kitchen to make some food for Allun, I slowly take out a frying pan and wait till it was hot enough then put the fish in it. I yawned as it was cooking, Allun finally got up, wearing his cute little blue pajama's he went to the small oval shaped wooden table and sat down. Once The fish was cooked fully I put two of them on each marble colored plate, placing the plates on the table as usual Allun tried to steal my fish but I hand heated the plate so when he touched the plate it burned him, kinda cold huh? Well anyway he pouted but slowly ate his own while I got two coconuts out of the cupboard, placing the coconuts on the table finally sitting down while eating at my fish.

Once we were done drinking all the coconut milk and eating the fish we ran outside to go to Destiny Island to play with Sora and the others but must of all I wanted to see Riku, Yes I was starting to love him, anyway once we got there Riku took me to the secret place. There he gave me a kiss on the cheek, I blushed pink but I wanted more then a kiss but come on I'm fifth teen now so I can kiss him all I want now. I slowly kissed him on the lips trying to get my tongue in his mouth so Riku let me. About an hour after Allun came on it and saw what we were doing so what did he do? That runt swam, yes swam all the way home crying. Riku had had some fun with me but we were done when my little brother ran home crying like a baby.

That night is when my life changed...I still hate this night most of all well, anyway let me continue. Allun had kept his door locked, crying, screaming, cursing my name. I only sighed when I heard something outside, like always I my curiosity consumes me and I opened the door then walk outside. While I was walking I felt something was watching me, a shiver shot up my spine, also the hairs on my neck stood on end. After walking over to where the noise was, some paddles had fell over so I was relived until I was grabbed by the back of my neck, I tried to scream but a hand...no not a hand, a golden claw went over my mouth while pulling me to the shadowy side of the house. Terrified that his golden claw will slit my throat I stopped struggling and screaming. He finally let me go but with the speed of light he made me face him, his eyes were blood red while his skin was so pale in the moonlight while his long black hair swayed in the wind.

I finally got out of the dream by his dark lips brushing against my neck, he let me go but I could not move...I was paralyzed. He slowly bit down onto my neck...I finally knew what he was but it was to late to know I begged him to stop but he just kept going but somehow with in my pain and agony I felt pleasure in it. I fucking loved what he was doing to me...soon my eyes drooped as he finally stopped...was he going to leave me here? was I going to become a vampire like him? Why did I love when he was sucking the life from me? There were so many questions but to few answers. I was finally seeing nothing but darkness as I fell unconscious...

* * *

I finally woke up, everything was clearer though...I could see anything as bright as day even if it was night plus I could hear the sound of a spider running by my body. I snapped back into reality once I saw him. He grinned as his blood stained fangs show which terrified the hell out of me. He walked over while he picked me up in his arms then he kissed me on the fore head. "wh..whats your...name?" My voice was horse plus I was feeling thirsty for something...but what? I heard him sigh before saying his name.

"Its...Vincent Valentine..."He mutters.

"Strong Handsome Name"

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I love it"

"May I ask your name young one?"

"Its Silver Pendragon or just Sil"

"What a lovely name. I am so glad I chose you"

"Chose me for what?"

"To become one of my kind"

"Your kind?"

"Yes...you are now a vampire"

"Vampire"

"Yes. You are immortal, forget the books you have read. Nothing hurts you"

"Not even sunlight"

"No"

He nuzzled me while we walk on, once we got to the ocean he ran on it. He ran on water towards Destiny Village, I didn't know what he will do there. Once we were there he watched a boy walking all alone on the sandy ground, no more then seven teen years old. Vincent smirked evilly as he walked to the boy, talking to him. He took him to where I was before slashing across the back of his neck, snapping the bone like a twig. I was shocked but when I saw the blood pouring out of the man's wound I jumped on the body, biting down hard, drawing blood while drinking his blood. The metallic flavor was so delicious I wanted more then I awakened. "My god what have I done?"

After my first feast I felt awful, I didn't know what to do...and why am I at Riku's house the next day? He trusts me, I know.

"Riku! Please Open The Door!"

"Sil? What is it?"

I hugged him, crying on his shoulder.

"I got to tell you something, Riku"

An hour later we were in his bedroom both silent. "So...you are a vampire"

"Yes"

"I will always love you"

and I yo--"

"No she doesn't!"

I was caught off as I saw Allun standing in the doorway, a butcher knife in his hand along with anger, hatred, even rage as he runs, jumping at Riku but he dodged and ran out of the house as fast as he can. Allun ran out after him but just collapsed on the sand, unconscious. I walk out, pick my little brother up then take him home.

I lay him on my bed quietly."...my poor little brother...What will I tell you when wake up?"

* * *

I lay on my back in my bed, both trying to rest and trying to think of what I could tell Allun what had happened to me "Hey Allun I was just turned into a vampire, can I still be your sister? he'll never believe it" I sigh trying to think then their was a loud boom, sound of thunder. Without a second thought I ran outside, that was stupid I know but I never had saw a thunder storm before so yeah.

I saw a odd looking orb slowly grow in the sky over Destiny Island, I quickly got into my boat, paddling fast to the island.

Once I was there I saw small dark creatures with yellow eyes...cute or so I thought. One went up to me but it jumped up fast, its claws cut my cheek but it was a minor scratch not fatal but when its claws touched me I was chilled all over but I ran to the Paopu Tree where Riku was. "What The Fuck Is Going On?"

"I opened the door"

"What door?"

"We can go to the other worlds now"

"I thought that we were going to use--"

"That raft was a piece of crap...We'll meet again, very soon my vampire Silver"

I looked down to see dark liquid under my feet but it worked its way up, covering me. I fell unconscious...not knowing where I will go.

* * *

Me: I'll update faster guys 

Vincent: Hey why am I a vampire?

Me: I saw your fangs when you were sleepingin your coffin,don't lie

Vincent:-Takes out Death Penalty- I must kill you since you know my secret

Me: Please R/R thank you for reading -Runs for my life-

Vincent:-Chases- Get Back Here!


	5. Ch5

The Vampire Silver

Chapter 5: A New Vampire

The hear of avoice woke me up "You okay?" says a almost deep voice, my eyes open to see dark blue eyes looking into mine. I blush at his eyes but shrugs it off. "I'm fine but...where am I?"

"In Traverse Town"

"Traverse Town?"

"Yes, I am Leon."

"Silver"

"Good to meet you, I'm Yuffie" A young woman's voice says. My vision was fuzzy but soon it became clear. The girl had black hair, dark eyes, and was wearing a ninja like out fit. Leon had a black leather jacket with white fur, a white shirt under that, blackish pants, and long brown hair. I slowly get up and walk to the second district but little did I know someone was watching me.

Once I open the huge wooden doors then go in they close shut behind me which almost scared the crap out of me. With a sigh I walk on but I sensed someone was watching but I didn't turn to look but when I heard someone unsheathe something I ran like hell but something hit me into the wall "Fuck!" I screamed in anger looking at the figure. He was wearing a black trench coat with a silver chain around the neck and silverish like rope that went past his chest, a hood was hiding his face, he also wore black baggy pants, black tennis like shoes, and black fingerless gloves. I knew he was glaring at me as I finally noticed two glowing blue colored scythe's in his gloved hands.

I ran again, forgetting that I had my vampiric power. I ran into the shop that had all these bright colored things it said 'Gizmo Shop' No wonder its called that heh heh heh. I used my vampire jump to get on the roof of the gizmo shop, seeing a bell I tilt my head "A bell tower?" Finally remembering the man I looked to see him floating towards me "Come here, wench" the figure says "Ahh! N-n-no!"I shuddered then jumped off the edge, landing on my feet before running fast to the so-called Third District.

I run into the house, it was vacant with a lot of dust along with boxes, locking the door I hid in one of the boxes that fit me. After about two minutes the glowing sword went right through the lock, I held a knife that was on the table close to me as I shake. He finally found me in under ten seconds, grabbed my pale wrist then slamming me on the dark wall, yelping from pain in my back he unsheathes one of his sabers but when he was about to stab I kicked him in the balls...of course he screamed out tilting his head back, the hood slid off but I was already running off.

I tried getting to the Second District but he yanked me back in, finally getting a look at his face, I was stunned. He had silverish purplish hair that covered his left eye while his right eye was a dark violet color. "Wh-Who are you?"

"Your killer" He smirks, I laugh "heh heh heh"

"what's so funny?"

"You messed with the wrong girl" I grin as my canines became a little longer, he let me go "what are you?"

"Some young vampire that's starving for blood." I was on him in a blink of an eye and tearing the cloth that was around his neck before sinking my fangs into his jugular vain. He screams while trying to get me off but soon he hugged me, I knew the pain was replaced with pleasure so I fed on him slower to not hurt him as much. His arms soon lowered, this was it. Should I kill him or not? he did try to kill me but I always forgive and forget. I bit into my wrist which hurt like fucking hell before lowering it to his mouth, he slowly takes my wounded wrist then drank at my blood. I pull it away when I felt it was enough, seeing that he was now in pain. He was going to die but he will be reborn a vampire so I stayed with him.

His eyes or eye opens up as he looks around he saw things more different we were in the vacant house. He sees me but looks away. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Watching over you"

"You made me into a monster didn't you?"

"Not a monster, just stronger then you were as a human."

"I was never human!"

"Really?"

"I am...was a Nobody or an Unknown. I was thirteenth of the Organization"

"A nobody? Unknown? Organization?"

"...You never heard of us?"

"No, lets just say I was teleported here"

"okay...?"

"I bet your thirsty?"  
"Yes"

"We'll go have some drinks now, I'm Silver Pendragon but please call me Sil"

"How can you trust me?"

"I just can"

"Zexion"

"what?"

"My name is Zexion"

"Nice to meet you"

They both smile before walking out to have dinner.

**((AN: sorry if Zexion isn't thirteen of the organization. Was it still good or bad, Please review ))**


	6. Ch6

Very sorry I took so long. I've been busy. I was gonna stop this fic but my lover talked me into continuing this. My grandma may try to put me in a foster home. My friends hate my lover and Riku's in my closet O.o; Well here it is.

This time.I had help :)

* * *

**The Vampire Silver**

**Chapter 6: Enter Malaketz**

**Malaketz's POV  
**I walk through the First Distract of Traverse Town, deep in thought, my emerald green eyes glance around, keeping my guard up. There was no Keyblade Wielders at all. "Well this is fun"

I say sarcastically, man was I bored and there was nothing to kill.

After about ten minutes of walking I sat down on the cold brick ground, my light blue bang covers my eyes. I roll my eyes before throwing my head back, making my long bang cover my right eye only. A shiver went up my spin as I search around, I saw nothing but the cold shiver stayed.

"….I doubt it's a heartless. This can be interesting though.."

I stood up and stare at the shadows.

**Silvers POV**

"I found someone…it seems he knows where I am"

"What do we do now?"

"Zexy"

"ZEXION!" He yells.

"Whatever, try to get him over here."

"Okay.."

With that said and down Zexion walks toward the figure.

'Why do I have to kill some one innoce--'

His thoughts were cut off as the man walks out of the shadows. "Malaketz?"

"….hello Zexion.." The man says narrowing his eye brows.

I glare down at them from the roof of the Accessory Shop Cid owned.

I eyed the man slowly, he stood about 6'0 -6'1 and he was wearing the same cloths Zexion was wearing. In fact he even looked like Zexion. I sigh as I leap off the roof and onto the brown brick floor.

Zexion turns to me and smirks. "This is Malaketz. Malaketz meet Silver"

"…hello…" Malaketz says coldly.

**Malaketz's POV**

I eyed her up and down, my what a babe but there was something strange. Her eyes held glow in them and her pupils were cat slit like, very strange indeed. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you"

She says happily.

I sigh as the woman walks to me. She seemed to look at my pants mostly as I blush but I glare the other way, pretending to have saw something.

When she touched my face I finally felt that chill, her memories. 'She's a vampire…?'

Is she going to bite me or what. When I felt her kissing my neck I was balling my left hand into a fist, ready to smack her jaw hard.

**Silver's POV**

I stopped kissing his neck and pulled away, walking to Zexion. Malaketz looked confused. "Why didn't you bite me vampire?"

"Because it isn't your time to sleep forever…"

"….what does that mean? I accept death with open arms…Zexion did you know she was this thing?"

"Yes…but it was to late" He says, smirking.

"…" He was silent. I smirk as I walk toward the Accessory Shop, opening the door then coming out a few minutes later.

"We're staying at the Hotel in the Second Distract. You are welcome to stay with us, Mele"

"MELE?"

"Yep that's your nick name."

"Hmph fine whatever"

I smile as we run to the Hotel.

**

* * *

**

**Silver's POV**

We had made it to the hotel and were deciding rooms, Zexion had taken the blue room and I took the red oriental room leaving Mele with the bland green room

I settled into my room and changed into black nighty with only a thong beneath it, the clear silk drapes over the bed covered me as I sat thinking about Mele. I heard the creak of a partly rotted wood plank coming from Mele's room and faced in that direction, I gasped slightly when I saw Mele walk through the door connecting their rooms.

"You pervert!" I yelled as he smiled at me, walking toward me, I noticed he was naked and I blushed red before baring my fangs.

He gets onto the bed and begins to kiss me, putting his hand on my panties, I let a small moan escape my lips as I fall back. He slowly takes off my nighty and kisses my neck before I kiss his neck.

After he removed my black thong I shivered as he put his member inside me.

I scream in pleasure along with pain as I dig my nails into his back.

He moans as he releases deep inside of me before laying on top of me, panting.

I nibble on his neck before biting it.

"OWWW!" He leaps back "What'd you do that for you bitch?"

"To teach you a lesson, when you want to fuck me. You ask…and if you don't I'll tear out your throat next time."

"Lets see if you can, whore"

"Fuck off with Kairi"

"Who the fuck is that"

"Someone I just told you off with"

"…..damn you"

He walks out.

"Heh heh"

I laugh as I put my nighty back on, getting under the covers and falling asleep.

* * *

After two days of training,killing heartless,Malaketz returning on the same time each night to have sex withSIlver, Zexion sleeping all day, and fighting over food. Silver, Malaketz/Mele, and Zexion went into a black Gummi Ship with red wings and two blue cannons attached on the bottom of each wing. 

She started up the engine and went into Warp Drive. "What did I press?"

The ship disappears.

"AHHHHHHHH!"


	7. Ch7

**The Vampire Silver**

**Chapter 7: A New World and Malaketz's Betrayal**

I watched through the glass that protected us and flinched as I ran into a cluster of four ships, I looked to Zexion who was asleep and then to Mele. He swore and yelled "Look out!" as I ran the ship through 3 meteors. Mele looked as if he was going to strike me before he grabbed me and threw me into the open space behind our seats. He took the controls, he tried to stop the ship from crashing into another object but the engines were shot and the wings were hanging by a thread. He cursed and I knew it was directed at me, he leveled us as best he could as we plummeted into the atmosphere of Vandera. I looked at Mele and something seemed to have changed, his eyes had gone from azure to crimson red. he just let go of the controls when a mamoth technologically advanced city came into view, he just looked to Zexion who hadn't even moved despite the fact he had just woken up. "I see you managed to fuck up my ship yet again" I looked at them and could tell none of them wanted to be here. Mele opened his lips and smirked before barking a threat at Zexion.

"You bastard I should cut out your intestines and use them to strangle you" Zexion just moved his hood over his head and laughed "Is that all you can come up with?" Mele looked like he was going to take one of the levers and stab him with it "If this about me and Sil having sex you can shove it-"

His words were cut off as we slammed into the ground outside of the futuristic city. The ground broke the hip's nose off and sent the parts flying in every which way direction

I sigh as I break through the glass of the wind shield thing and hop out.

I hear Mele curse me out but ignore it as I continue to walk towards the city.

"….Midgar.."

"What?" I heard Zexion say as he walked behind me.

"I never been off my island…but this place is so familiar.."

"Strange indeed"

Mele came up behind us and sighed.

"I guess I'll be fixing the ship huh?"

"Your choice runt"

"WHAT THE FUCK? I AIN'T NO RUNT!" Mele yells while I smirk.

"heh heh."

Even Zexion seemed to do a "heh" at my quote.

I then sigh and talk to a man at the entrance. He opens the huge steel electronic sliding door.

Zexion was the first to walk in then me and Mele stayed behind to work on the ship, he felt a hand touch him but when he turns and took out his sword he was blown through the Gummi Ship and fell onto the sandy desert ground.

He tries to push himself up but fell back on the ground, in pain.

"Who…the…fuck?"

All he got was a kick in the gut, there were snaps and he started to black out.

Mele glares up, all he got was glowing green eyes leering at him, the pupils in the figures eyes went slit like a cats then all he saw was darkness as he went unconscious.

**The Figure's POV**

I put my long sword to the man's throat but sheathed it.

"Maybe I can use this worthless creature.."

I take out a syringe and takes the man's limp arm, putting the needle into the man's flesh and vein, releasing some glowing green liquid into his blood stream.

He looks to the night sky as his long silver hair blows in the wind.

"….Silver…"

He whispers before walking off further into the desert.

**Malaketz's POV**

I awoke, glaring at the sky. I forced myself up and walk toward the steel door. I slash it open and walk into the city.

Why couldn't I remember why I blacked out.

"Where is she…?"

'Kill Zexion'

"What?"

'Kill him..'

"Who are you?"

'I'm someone who is going to help you'

"Well I don't need any help!"

I say running off, glaring around suddenly images appeared before me. I fell to my knees as I glare at my arm, my arm was burning? Oh god it hurt. I saw Silver playing with a small boy with brown spiky hair and aqua eyes then another flash. Silver was chained in black steel chains and she was crying.

Then I see the same boy with the spiky brown hair with another boy with long hair to the middle of his back, a clack cloak covers the rest of his body so I couldn't see his cloth. The boy was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and shoulder armor.

He glares at me as an army of Heartless surround them.

"Pathetic creatures"

He slashes at them with a Oathkeeper Keyblade, destroying half with a Thunderaga attack.

The boy with the spiky hair slashes with his Hell Fire Keyblade sending Firagas at them, killing them. "To easy.."

I jerked up when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Do you have Geostegma to sir?"

"Geostegma? What's that?"  
"…."The boy wore dark grey shirt and pants, his eyes were a dark blue and his hair was messy and brown.

I sigh.

"Have you seen two weird people walk by here? One was a woman with silver hair and aqua eye--"

I was cut off. "Oh you mean Silver and Zexion?"

"Yes"

"They're at the bar with Tifa"

"Tifa…okay"

The boy quickly ran through a alley where sad and sick children were. I paid no mind and followed.

'_I will kill Zex if he laid a hand on her'_

---

After arriving I saw Sil and Zexion hugging each other. '_why that--?'_

I cursed under my breath but let it go it was just a hug right?

Tifa gave us a room to sleep in.

I, of course had hot sex with Silver but then I started to get aggressive if anyone said or touched Silver I get in front of her.

---

One night I was coming in late and when I peeked into Silver's room I saw Zexion and Silver nude and hugging each other. My heart was now filled with rage along with hate toward him. I collapse as my heart stops for a moment then I stood again.

'I know that Zex must have drugged her…yes…'

I walk into my room, drifting off to sleep.

---

After two nights I jumped Zexion why we were both in a cave. We fought for hours until the sun went down. Finally Silver slammed me into the cave wall. I knew she hated me but I only laugh. "Beware the betrayer"

"Yes, indeed" She spat. "Why have you done this?"

"….." I sigh before running off, never looking back.

**Silver's POV**

I held Zexion while he shivers. Slowly I pick him up and run back to Tifa's bar. The boy that led Malaketz to us and I stayed by Zexion's side, feeding him herbs. The boy's name was Denzel. I loved that name. It was cool.

After a week Zexion was fine but we both decided to stay for a few more days.

* * *

FF VII and its characters belong to Square Enix.If They belonged to me it would not be rated T anymore shifty eyes  



End file.
